Stargate Atlantis: S7--The Last Story
by the morrighan
Summary: This, as the title says, is the last story and wraps up my Season 7 Stargate Atlantis tales. Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the journey.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: S7—The Last Story1

Gluttony.

Colonel John Sheppard was ravenous. He was devouring food like there was no tomorrow. His stomach growled and he couldn't shovel in the food fast enough. Burgers and fries, popcorn and chocolate: his hunger was only exceeded by his thirst. He gulped down beer and water and was still unquenched.

Still he hungered and he violently shoved the food aside. He raised his hand and to his horror saw that there was a feeding protrusion on his palm. That would explain his insatiable hunger. He looked round, frantic to find a meal, a victim, to ease this unbearable hunger and thirst.

He didn't know where he was and quite frankly he didn't care until the light flooded. He looked up to see a wave of light heading for him. It was too bright, too bright and he tried to shield his eyes. His head was pounding and he could make out voices now. They were muffled but all were calling his name, or talking about him.

He wondered if he was now a Wraith or human or something in between.

It was a muddy confusion of noise and he didn't know if was awake or asleep. He grunted, trying to concentrate, to hone in one voice among the many.

Moira.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know and there was nothing else I could do! It was the only way to rescue John and give them the time to get away and the—"

"All right, love, all right," Doctor Carson Beckett soothed, placing a hand on the emotional biologist's shoulder.

"Moy?" John roused, hearing the tearful voice of his wife. He opened his eyes, trying to focus past the odd dreams and the blankness of memory. He flexed his hand and to his relief the palm was normal.

"John? John, thank God! How do you feel?" Doctor Moira Sheppard scooted even closer and took his hand into hers. She leaned close and brushed her lips across his. She searched his face for any sign of pain or confusion.

John smiled as she came into focus. "I…hungry."

"That's a good sign, colonel," Carson said with a smile.

John struggled to sit. "Where?"

"Atlantis. Easy, John, here." Carson adjusted the bed for him. John looked round and saw his friends all gathered. The worry on their faces was being replaced by relief, but there was something else there as well and he couldn't quite place it.

Pain was a barrage of aches and tingles along his body. He blinked against the harsh lights of the infirmary.

"How?"

"Rodney. He managed to get control of the Jumper and the shields, and contacted the _Tria _to protect us," Moira explained. "We wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"Thanks, Rodney," John said.

"We were lucky, damn lucky…but yes, it was mostly down to me," the physicist stated. A brief round of humorous smiles filled the room. Many things had changed but the man's hubris was not one of them.

"The Hive?" John asked.

"Destroyed, along with the queen and all aboard," Richard Woolsey stated.

"Except for a few Darts and those escape pods," Doctor Rodney McKay muttered.

"How long?" John asked.

"You've been out for two days, John," Moira softly explained. He met her gaze. Her brown eyes were full of sorrow. One eye contained a lilac circle round the pupil and he relaxed, recognizing the deformity that identified her as the real Moira and not some fantasy imposter.

"Wow. I…um…wow." He eyed his friends again. "Is everyone okay?" His gaze scanned the crowd to note that one was missing. "Where's Ronon?"

"You don't remember?" Rodney asked.

There was an awkward silence. No one would meet his gaze. John felt a sinking feeling in his gut and he knew, he just knew although he couldn't remember.

"He…he didn't make it. I'm so sorry, John," Moira said, lowering her gaze to their entwined fingers. She gently squeezed his hand.

"He died a hero. He died saving his friends and killing the Wraith," Teyla Emmagan said. A veil of tears clouded her eyes suddenly. "He shall be honored for his sacrifice."

"As will those scientists that were lost as well," Carson agreed.

"You really don't remember?" Rodney asked, shaking his head.

"I…" The memory slammed into John like a fist. The rocking Jumper, the de-stabilizing environment; the breach in the hull from the bomb; Ronon fighting to the last, buying them precious time and killing Wraith with joyful abandon.

The closing of the hatch.

John shut his eyes, unwilling to remember that.

He was unwilling to remember that last look, the slight nod of understanding and acknowledgment and respect.

"All right, now, the man needs his rest. His metabolism is still out of whack. Let him rest," Carson ordered, shooing away the well-wishers. He could see the strain John was under and he sympathized. The emotional turmoil would only complicate the physical duress.

John's fingers tightened over Moira's. "I'm not going anywhere, John. Rest easy," she assured. His hold gentled. Moira kept her gaze on her husband. He was pale. Bruises and scratches ran along his face and body. There was weariness in his green eyes, the weariness of a man who had seen too much, lost too much and had to find a way to continue on from the brink.

John listened for the last of the footsteps to fade away. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Moira appeared tired and ill and ease. There was a bandage on her arm and John remembered how a Wraith stunner had grazed her. She did not seem to be in pain, however. Mostly she was worried about him. He looked past her. "Carson! I want to go my room to rest. Do I really need to stay here?"

"Yes, colonel you do." The doctor's tone was firm.

"No. I'm fine now." John moved as if to leave the bed.

"John! You need to rest!" Moira urged. He met her gaze. She saw the guilt, the anguish in his green eyes. She saw the naked need of his to be alone, to seek refuge away from everyone else. She turned to the doctor. "I can look after him. Carson, if there's no danger please release him to my care. I'll make sure he rests and gets something to eat. Besides, he looks like a Wildman and really needs to clean up." She glanced at John.

He smiled. His hair was wildly unkempt, matching his beard and mustache. "Yeah…I'm a bit ripe, aren't I?"

"Just a little," she sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

John chuckled. "In that case I better get to a shower ASAP. Carson?"

"Och,fine. I can't resist the pair of you! Just take it easy, John, and get some sleep. Eat some soup or have a sandwich, and no beer! Moira, you know what to look for."

"Yes, Carson. Thank you."

John moved to his feet. He swayed a little. Moira helped him into a robe and then slid her arm around him. He leaned on her as they made their way out of the infirmary. It felt odd to be back in Atlantis after everything. John was concentrating on his steps, on the feel of Moira at his side. Everything else he buried and blocked. Only the next step mattered. Only reaching his room and the privacy it afforded.

He couldn't escape the wave of grief and anger but he could escape the scrutiny.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Moira asked. She was carefully guiding her husband step by step, mindful that he was sore and weary.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What was that about before?"

"Before what?"

"Before I woke up I heard Carson and you talking. You sounded upset, Moy."

"I was just worried about you, sweetie, that's all." A blush suffused her face and Moira stared ahead of them, concentrating on making it to John's quarters.

John wasn't convinced, but he didn't push it. Instead he guided Moira to his room. They entered. Moira freed him and stared.

"You stole my bed."

John laughed at her matter of fact tone. "I requisitioned your bed, or rather our bed, now, baby. I wasn't about to give up the most comfortable bed in Atlantis."

"What do you want to do first, John? Do you want to eat and then shower?"

"Yeah. I guess." He moved to the bed and sat. He sighed. "Fuck I am so tired, Moira."

Moira sat close and kissed him. He appeared so dejected it broke her heart. "You need to rest, John. Why don't you just lay back and take a nap. I'll go get something for you to eat. A turkey sandwich?"

He smirked. "Hilarious, Moira. Yeah, that'd be fine. Then I want to shower. Um, you'll be okay out there, right? I mean, I know it's going to be difficult and awkward and—"

Moira cut off his concern with a kiss. She moved to her feet. "Don't you worry, sweetie. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is you. I'll get your food and then you can shower and then sleep, all right? And John...you can tell me anything, you know. Anything you need to say." Her brown eyes were serious, warm. "Whatever you need, John."

John nodded. He watched her leave the room. He sighed and shut his eyes, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: S7—The Last Story2

Moira swiftly made her way through the hallways of Atlantis. It was unsettling being back in the city again. Last time she had been here she had been losing her mind—driven to hallucinations by the Fugly neural implant. And the city had been having issues as well, being split into two different AIs and fighting for control. One had taken over Carson and the good doctor had nearly killed her with his electro-shock therapy.

Moira felt a shiver. She remembered how she had been regarded during the midst of her hallucinatory episodes. She remembered and felt sick being back in the city. But John needed her and that was all that mattered. Quickly she selected food for him and herself. Quickly she snatched two bottles of water. Quickly she made her way towards the exit.

"Moira, wait!"

Moira silently cursed. She pretended she hadn't heard the voice and kept moving. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She only wanted to be with John because he needed her. She felt a panic rising in her chest and tried to quell it.

"Moira! I only wanted to ask after John!"

Moira softly cursed and turned to see the other woman approaching. Ann Teldy was tall and beautiful and had once been John's girlfriend. Of course that had been before John and Moira had begun a relationship. Moira swallowed and replied, "He's recovering. He doesn't need to be disturbed right now. He needs time."

"Of course! I was just asking!" the blond woman snapped. She eyed the biologist. "You were married? You got married on Earth?"

"Yes." Moira fought the urge to reveal the wedding ring on her finger, as if she had to provide proof.

"And the rest? That car accident? It was a lie to—"

"No. The car accident was real enough. As for the rest…none of that matters now."

"Of course it matters! Why would John deceive us all in that way?"

"It doesn't matter now! He's waiting for me, excuse me."

She entered John's quarters. He was still sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He lifted his face to watch her cross the room and set the tray on the table. "Here, John. You need to eat something."

"You okay?" John moved to his feet and walked over to the table. He touched his wife's shoulder. He could hear emotion in her strained voice. She seemed even more tense and angry. John wondered why.

"Of course." She turned to him after a moment, smiled. "Eat."

He raised a brow but sat at the table. Moira sat next to him. Silently they devoured the sandwiches and drank the water.

"How do you feel, John?"

"Okay. You're gonna have to tell me sometime, Moy. Whatever's bothering you, I mean." He let his gaze rake over her, assessing.

"Yes, but not now." She stood and pulled him to his feet. "Go take your shower. I'll wait here for you."

"All right." He kissed her. "Moira…you know I love you. You can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, John. It can wait. Go on now. I'll get some work done while I am waiting for you."

"Work? Oh…oh shit. Echo Base. Those scientists! They were your friends and they—"

She placed a finger on his lips. "It wasn't your fault, John. Go on now. I'll be here."

"Sure you wouldn't care to join me?" he asked, raising a brow. The sexual invitation was obvious.

She smiled. This was more like the John Sheppard she knew. "Not yet. Go on." She gently pushed him towards the bathroom.

"I won't be long. It's all right, Moira. You're safe here, I promise."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The hot water pounded him. It was nearly scalding but John didn't care. He stood under the water and let it sear away his sweat, his weariness and his aches. He let it drown his emotions and released them. He remembered Ronon's every last moment. Tears burned his eyes and his chest heaved. He let the grief and guilt out, feeling secure in the confines of the shower and the hot water pounding, pounding him.

Tendrils of the torture haunted his body and his mind. He tried to let it all go as well. He knew Moira was waiting for him. Her love and comfort would be a balm to him; a salvation, of sorts. The guilt would otherwise eat him alive. He had to deal with this sooner rather than later. He finally finished and stepped out of the shower into a foggy bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the mirror clear.

Carefully he shaved off the scraggly beard. The silence was comforting. A slight chill in the air gave him a shiver. Suddenly the room became warmer, as if the city had felt his unease and reacted. He had been gone from Atlantis for a while and it seemed the city had missed their special connection. He shook his head at the thought.

He stared at himself in the mirror.

The man staring back appeared exhausted and miserable. Guilt haunted his green eyes. There was relief too, a selfish relief that he was back home and mostly whole, that Moira was with him as it should be. The horrible threat had been eliminated once and for all. Atlantis was safe once more and could prosper in this galaxy like she should have years ago.

The gaping hole of Ronon's loss, however, was ever present.

"John?"

"Coming!" he replied. He dropped the towel and pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He exited the bathroom and paused. The blankets on the bed were pulled back invitingly. The lights were low, casting shadows along the walls. It was warm.

Moira was sitting on the bed, data pad balanced on her lap as she worked. She had a serious expression on her face as she typed. She looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled. "Ah, much better, colonel."

"Ya think?" He rubbed his clean-shaven jaw.

"Come to bed, sweetie." Moira was wearing a pair of striped turquoise pajamas. She slid beneath the blankets. She had seen his red-rimmed eyes, the cuts and scrapes, the bruises. She had heard the choking grief and anger.

John joined her. He moaned as he relaxed in the bed. "Ah fuck that feels good."

Moira snuggled close to him as his arm slid round her. "John." She kissed him.

Suddenly he rolled them so she was beneath him. He kissed her and slid his body along hers. He hid his face in her hair, closing his eyes. "Moira." He needed intimate contact, not sexual, not yet, but just the intimacy of trust and love. He needed to use Moira as a shield against the darkness and strife assaulting him.

Moira stroked his back and his arm. She kissed his brow. "Easy, John, rest easy now. I love you. I'm here whenever you need to talk about it. You've been through so much! Whatever she, she did to you…you can tell me. I am so sorry, John, so sorry! We thought we had a perfect plan, I mean we timed it all down and there was no other way to rescue you and take out the Hive ship! We—"

"Not your fault, sweetheart," he mumbled into her hair. Her caresses were soft and soothing. Her body was soft and yielding under his. Her love was washing over him.

"John, John, it wasn't yours either. You mustn't blame yourself! You—"

"I shut the hatch, Moy." He lifted to view her teary gaze. The words were out and he felt a little better for it.

"You…" She touched his face gently, round the scratches still marring it. Now she understood the reason for the guilt in his eyes, beyond the guilt of losing so many to the enemy.

"I shut the hatch. We would have all died if I hadn't…if I…there was no time…and he knew that. I knew that. How do I explain that to, to Amelia, and the others?"

"Just like that, John."

"Moy…she…she tried. She tried but I kept you safe, in my mind. I kept Atlantis safe too. I tricked her."

"I know, John. You were able to resist her. But it must have been horrible." She ran her fingers along his face. "My John…"

"Yeah. You have no idea how…" He kissed her again. He settled half on her, getting comfortable. He stared at the darkness, drowsy despite the excess of emotion. "Moira?"

"Yes, John?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what, John?" She tensed despite herself.

"Promise me you will never leave me."

"Of course I will never leave you! I love you, John! You are stuck with me forever now."

He chuckled. "That's exactly how I want it, baby…hmmmm…I do want it."

"Later, sweetie." She relaxed and kissed his brow. "Go to sleep, John."

He shifted. "Moira…my Moira. Nothing gets between us now. You and I are here in Atlantis and that's where we'll stay."

Moira was silent. She stroked his back as he fell asleep. She stared at the darkness. Although she was warm and safe and secure with John she couldn't quite relax, not really. Despite his assurances she didn't feel safe.

Moira stared at the darkness.

The darkness stared back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: S7—The Last Story3

John woke. He moved slowly in the comfortable bed. Moira was tangled with him. She was sound asleep at last although she was holding onto him like he was a raft in a stormy sea. He gently disengaged himself and lightly kissed her cheek. He sat and looked at her a moment. His wife was finally here with him in Atlantis but he knew something was wrong.

He looked round the familiar confines of his room. For a moment all was peaceful. Then the memories descended and he frowned. He rubbed at the sore spot on his chest, under his t-shirt. He knew he would have to face everyone. He knew they would demand explanations, both for his deceptions and what had occurred on the ship. He knew reports would need to be made and plans strategized.

He knew there would be ceremonial funerals to attend.

John looked at Moira again. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Although angry that she had been involved in the rescue he was also touched by her stubborn devotion. He felt a fierce protective concern. He knew how difficult it would be for her in the city. Reluctantly he slid out of the blankets and headed for the bathroom.

May as well get going and get it all over with now.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

He walked the hallways: this solitary man in black, somber and stern, the military leader of Atlantis. Except now he was not as solitary. His wife was in his bed, in his city. A brief smile came and went, as did a lingering desire that he knew he would have assuage soon.

Grief wrapped round him like a shroud but he shunted all emotion aside. He had released it last night and now he was determined to move on and see it through. He was used to burying emotion and keeping it all to himself. Of course now he could confide in Moira and that made the burden less, somehow.

Marines were deferential and scientists made way for him as he strode down the corridors. He reached the mess hall and quickly grabbed some food. He sat at the nearest table and ate, abruptly ravenous. Eggs and bacon and coffee had never tasted so good.

"Hey."

John looked up to see Rodney joining him. For once the physicist's plate was not fuller than John's. "Hey."

Rodney looked round. He appeared weary, as if he hadn't slept much. His hair was disordered and his blue shirt was wrinkled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"The same. How's Moira?"

John smiled briefly. "Asleep. She's fine. I really should kill you for bringing her along."

"That wasn't my idea! That was all hers, John! And I did warn her that you'd want to kill me."

"You should have listened," John noted around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Rodney shrugged. "You try arguing with her."

John snorted. "Yeah…I know."

"John. Rodney." Carson joined them. He set down his tray. "How are you feeling, colonel?" The doctor eyed the quantity of food on his patient's tray but said nothing.

"Better. More like myself, doc. Thanks."

"Stop by the infirmary later, colonel. I want to run some tests just to be sure. Your metabolism may still be out of whack."

"Is that a medical term, doc?"

"I think we're all out of whack," Rodney noted sadly. He rubbed his eyes.

John looked round the mess hall. He spotted Teyla with Amelia and a group of women. He spotted other groups. "You get the feeling we're being avoided? Well, me at least?"

"It's only to be expected, John. After everything."

"Including the thing we're not mentioning, yeah," John agreed quietly.

Silence devolved onto the table and the men as they ate.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Moira woke.

She sat up in the bed, startled until memory surfaced. She looked round the familiar confines of John's room. She frowned. She wondered if any of her clothes or other possessions were still in her old room. She slid out of the bed and looked round. It was a relief to find her clothes in the closet and she wondered when John had moved them.

Quickly she showered and dressed, gathering her items together and trying to arrange them. It was awkward not knowing if she was going to live here or in another room or somewhere else entirely. She realized that most of her things on Echo Base were probably destroyed.

She felt like a refugee in the city.

Unwilling to leave the room she nibbled on a power bar and began to work on her data pad. Luckily she had saved all of her research there and it kept her mind off more pressing concerns and worries.

There was a lot of data to collate and it would keep her busy for hours, safely in the room and away from hostile scrutiny.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John reclined uncomfortably in a chair in Richard's office. He shifted this way and that. It wasn't the furniture that had him on edge, however. "So…where are we?"

Richard Woolsey set aside his data pad. He folded his hands on the desk and met the military commander's gaze. "In a word…safe. The Fugly threat has been eliminated. The Wraith threat has been eliminated. The queen is gone and the location of Atlantis remains our secret."

"Except for those Darts and escape pods," John noted. "How much you wanna bet Todd was in one them?"

"I certainly wouldn't put it past him," Richard agreed.

"He doesn't know the location of Atlantis," John assured. "And now there's a huge power vacuum in Wraith society."

"What do you think will happen?" Richard asked, curious.

John considered a moment. "They'll splinter off into groups of Hives, like before. Some might try to unite them but none will be as powerful as she was." A shudder came and went. "The Wraith are weakened now. We could pick them off one by one."

"Or let things settle down first. We need to repair our fractured alliances. The _Tria _needs more repairs but should be a serviceable ship now and will limit our reliance on the Asgard ships. The Stargate is in working order."

John nodded. "That just leaves…"

"Yes." Richard removed his glasses, restored them after a moment. "We are going to hold a ceremonial funeral this afternoon. Not just for Ronon, but for all that we lost. The eight scientists from Echo Base and the airman who was killed by an explosion on the _Tria _will be mourned as well. I hope you will attend and speak, if you're feeling up to it, John. They need to hear from you."

"I know." John rubbed his brow. "We could almost call this a win…except…"

"Yes. I am so sorry, John."

John moved to his feet. "Yeah. Me too."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"I need sex."

Moira almost dropped her data pad. She set it on the table, turning in the chair as John entered the room. Her brown eyes were wide and she stared at him. "John?"

He walked over to her, a sexy swagger that accentuated his long, lean body. He glanced at the data pad before meeting her gaze. He licked his lips. Her surprise was almost comical. "You heard. You can't hide in here all day, baby. I need you out there with me. In two hours. But first I need sex."

"Two hours? Oh…a memorial service?"

"Yeah." He clasped her arms and gently pulled her to her feet. "So?"

Moira slid her hands along his chest. "Are you up for it? I mean are you…John!" she scolded as his smirk grew. "You know what I mean!"

"Hell yeah, baby. You better believe I'm up for it." He kissed her. "Moira…Moira, we gotta do this now because after the service I intend to get piss-faced drunk."

"All right, John. When you put it like that how can a girl resist?" she teased, returning his kisses and touches with ardent abandon.

John chuckled as he guided her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: S7—The Last Story4

The Gateroom was crowded. Everyone was in attendance. The mood was somber. The Stargate was a shimmering pool of light, shedding waves across the grieving crowd and the lone bier that was suspended in mid-air. There was no body in the box, however. Ronon's things were in there, to be sent to Sateda in a ceremonial farewell. Lacking a body it was the best that the expedition could do.

It would have to do.

Nearby there was a board which listed the names of the eight scientists who had been culled with John and fed upon. Beneath their names was the name of the hapless airman who had died on the _Tria. _A single wreath of flowers decorated the monument to the lost.

Letters still had to be composed to the family members.

John was standing with the rest, hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing his dress blues and he stared at nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Richard was speaking about the dead now, and John grimaced, knowing he would be expected to speak next. He glanced round at the others. Everyone was either in dress blues or suits, or somber dresses.

He looked at Moira. She was standing next to him, so close her arm was touching his. She had on a dark gray dress. Her long hair was spilling down her back and her gaze was locked on the floor, as if fascinated by the patterns there. Only hours earlier she had been naked, passionately locked with him as they lost themselves in pleasure and release.

He let the memories warm him. Moira nudged him and he met her gaze. "What?"

"John." She glanced at the Stargate.

John looked there. Richard was waiting, expectant. "Oh. Crap," he muttered, causing her to briefly smile. He sighed. He cleared his throat and headed to the front of the room as Richard stepped aside. John eyed the assembly. "Ronon." He paused. His gruff voice was quiet but it filled the room. "Ronon was one of us. He died to protect this city. He died to save us from the worst threat we have ever faced. He went down fighting all the way. He will be missed. Everyone knows the risks out here. Those scientists did and Airman Peters did. And Ronon did as well. All are irreplaceable. We will honor their memories by continuing on and keeping the faith. Atlantis will never be surrendered."

John returned to his wife. He nodded.

The suspensor slowly floated into the event horizon.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The music was loud, raucous. The food was extravagant. The drinks were endless. Atlantis was hosting a wake and nearly everyone was participating. It was a celebration of survival as well as a remembrance of those lost. It was noisy and rude and just what everyone needed. The city lights were bright, almost too bright, as if the city was participating.

"To Ronon!" The glasses clinked together noisily.

"You know…I never thought he'd be the first," Rodney mused after drinking deeply of the beer. "I mean the first of us to you know…anyway, I never thought he'd be the first one."

"I always thought it would be you," John wryly commented.

"I thought it would be you," Rodney shot back.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You are always so reckless and charging in…although I guess you were more in danger of being seduced." Guffaws encircled the table.

"I always thought it would be me. Oh…it was." Carson's comments produced another wave of laughter.

Teyla shook her head. "Enough of this. We are here to mourn our friend."

"And to celebrate his life. It's an Irish wake," John stated. He lifted his glass and drank deeply of the beer.

"Ronon wasn't Irish."

"Shut up, Rodney."

"To Ronon!" The men slammed their glasses against each other again and drank.

Teyla shook her head. She found many Earth customs odd and amusing, but this one was just downright bizarre. She stood. "I think I will find more amiable company elsewhere. And John, we need to speak once you are no longer inebriated."

"Do we? Whaddya want to know?" John asked, a slight slur marring his words.

"It's just a way to express grief and loss," Carson explained. His Scottish accent was becoming thicker as he imbibed with the rest.

"Letting off some steam," Rodney replied. "After all, we did manage to save John and the city."

"At a terrible cost, yes," the Athosian agreed.

"Then what's the problem, Teyla?" John asked. There was an angry tone to his voice as he met her stern gaze.

"We shall speak later," she stated. Giving the group a dour look she gracefully made her way out of the room.

"What the hell's her problem?" John wondered.

"I dunno. Maybe it's an Athosian thing," Rodney suggested.

"Maybe it's a woman thing," Carson theorized.

"Speaking of women…where's your wifey?"

John set down his empty glass. "She's…" John glanced around, brow furrowing.

"Lost her already?" Rodney teased.

"No! Shit." John moved to his feet. He scanned the various groups but Moira was not among any of them. A quick panic seized him but he quelled it. Of course she was still in the city.

"I thought I saw her talking to Woolsey as he was leaving," Carson remarked.

"Ah! Of course. She's talking to Woolsey," John stated.

"Why?"

"Um…" John had no idea.

Rodney laughed. "Maybe they are having an affair."

"Ha ha. I better find her."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Richard was leaning forward in his chair as he sat at his desk. He eyed the data screen as it was turned towards him. "And you are sure about this?"

"Yes. That is to say I am reasonably certain but we need to retrieve additional data. Something could have survived in the lower levels. If I can reach that database I can see what's there. And retrieve anything else that might have survived the blast. Plus I want to continue my work there with the indigenous species. We were making great strides before the, the attack."

"Echo Base? You wanna go back there?"

Both looked over as John was lounging in the doorway. He entered, swaying a little. He stopped behind Moira and rested his hands on her chair.

"Yes, John. Once we can get there safely," Moira said.

"No."

"I doubt there is anything left but it's worth a second look," Richard said. "Since we can't rely on that Stargate we will have to use the _Tria _once she is repaired."

"No. We're done there. Trust me, there's nothing on that ice cube now," John argued.

"John! You aren't thinking clearly! I need to go back there to continue my research and to—"

"No. It's not happening, Moira. End of story."

"John!" Moira moved to her feet, whirling to face him. "You can't just arbitrarily decide—"

"I just did." He turned and strode out of the room. He smiled, knowing it would infuriate her.

"Damn it! John! John!" Moira grabbed her data pad and followed after her husband. "John Sheppard!" she said sternly.

John smirked. He turned and watched her hasten down the stairs to him. "End of discussion, Moira."

"We didn't even have a discussion! We need to go back there sooner rather than later!"

"Why? To retrieve your precious data?" he sneered, but he wasn't really angry with her. Not yet, anyway.

"Yes! And whatever personal items are left, if any! We were making great strides in—"

"No. Echo Base is a wreck now. What's more the location has been compromised. The Wraith know about it and we can't be sure that knowledge wasn't communicated to the ones outside of that Hive ship."

"But—"

"No buts, Moira! We're not going back there."

"We are! At least a recon mission to see what's left, and a survey to see what impact, if any the destruction had on the indigenous species! John, you have no idea what's out there! You have no idea how precious the life is on that planet!"

"I have an inkling but our lives are much more important than hairy elephants and primitive humans." He paused. He saw the flare of hurt in her brown eyes as he dismissed her work so glibly. "Um, Moy…I…"

"No." She took a step back from him. "We will discuss this properly when you are sober, John."

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to belittle your work. I just…we've been through a lot and lost friends and I…um…"

Moira stepped to him. She kissed him softly. "It's all right, John. I shouldn't have brought this up now. That's why I was talking to Woolsey instead of you. We need to go sooner rather than later, though."

"Why? What's the rush? Moira, you're not going to run away from Atlantis. You are here now, with me, and this is where we are going to stay."

"I know that, John."

"Oh. Oh? Then what's the rush?"

Moira hesitated. She glanced round but they were quite alone. She stepped closer and perched on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She slid her lips to his ear. "John…I…I'm pregnant." She stepped back to gauge his reaction.

John smiled. He just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: S7—The Last Story5

John woke. He sat up in the bed, staring round at the darkness. He rubbed his scruffy jaw. He looked next to him to see Moira sound asleep. He stared at her a moment. He smiled, recalling the joyful celebration of her announcement to him. He had hugged her and swung her around, only to quickly set her down in case he had hurt her. She had laughed and returned his hug, which led to kisses and cuddling until both had fallen asleep.

John rued the fact he had been too inebriated to indulge in a more carnal celebration.

He slid out of the bed, thoughts whirling and emotions bouncing all over the place. He quickly dressed, staring at his wife. His chest swelled and he felt tears in his eyes, tears of joy when he thought about her pregnancy. He would soon be a father and the idea both scared him and made him proud.

He quietly exited his quarters and strolled along the hallways of Atlantis. The city was quiet at this hour. The lights softly flickered, illuminating his way. He wandered as his thoughts did, flitting over loss and sacrifice, over joy and love, over the city and what the future might hold.

He stepped out onto the southeast pier. Someone was already there, sitting on the dock and gazing at the stars. John smiled and quietly walked towards him. He sat next to him. "Hey."

"Shit!" Rodney nearly jumped as John laughed. The physicist glared at his friend. "Don't sneak up on me like that, damn it! I almost fell in!"

"Oops. Couldn't sleep?"

"No. What about you?"

"The same."

The two men were silent a moment, contemplating the stars. The waves were a dark whisper beneath their feet. The city spread out ahead of them, softly lit from within and gleaming silver in the night.

"It's…it's not going to be the same. You know what I mean? It's not going to be the same going on missions without, without Ronon. I still can't believe he's gone. We, we've lost so many, John, so many. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it all. Being out here, I mean."

"I know what you mean," John agreed quietly. He sighed. "Grodin. Ford. Weir. Beckett, well only for a time, I guess. Keller. Lorne. Countless marines and airpersons. Scientists. And now…Ronon. Makes you wonder who will be next."

"Are you going to replace him on the team? I know it sounds callous to ask so soon but I was wondering… I mean…"

"Life will get back to normal soon enough, yeah. Honestly, I don't know. I suppose we'll need a fourth for the team, huh? It's still going to be weird."

"Very weird. I can't fathom it yet."

"And Teyla's pissed at me for some reason…I suppose a lot of people are. Have to get round that first too." John shrugged. He glanced round. "You don't have any beer?"

"At three in the morning? Of course not!" Rodney sobered. "Is it worth it, John? Being out here, I mean. Oh sure we've made a difference and all, I know that. We've made amazing scientific discoveries. We've seen things that most on Earth will never ever see or experience. But the cost! So many good people gone."

"I know. But it would be a disservice to their memories to just pack up and go home. We can't do that, Rodney. They would want us to go on, to continue the fight and continue the expedition. We have to believe the good we have done outweighs the bad. We have to believe that."

"Wow." Rodney eyed his friend. "That's some powerful optimism coming from you. Are you still drunk?"

John shrugged. "Slightly. Guess my perspective has changed."

"Because of Ronon?"

"Yeah…and the fact that Moira is pregnant." John met his friend's gaze with a smile.

Rodney stared. He smiled. "What? You…she…wow. Congratulations!" He clapped John on the back.

John grinned. "Yeah, thanks!"

"Wow…the only think scarier than the Wraith is the thought of a mini John Sheppard running around Atlantis!"

"Don't I know it!"

The two men shared a laugh. They relaxed and eyed the dark waves and the dark sky.

"You really should have brought some beer," John mourned.

"Oh shut up," Rodney scolded.

"And what's so hilarious at three in the morning?" Both men turned and moved to their feet. Moira shook her head, eying them. "Don't tell me you found more beer?"

"Nope."

"We were just…"

"John! You told him?" she flared.

"I…um…yeah." John sheepishly eyed the pier.

"Congratulations, Moira! Although I have to say bringing a mini John into this world is a brave thing to do." Rodney grinned.

Moira laughed. "Don't I know it! Shouldn't you boys be in bed? I'm sure there's a lot of work tomorrow." She stepped to them, gaze softening. "I wanted to thank you, Rodney."

"You mean for my valiant rescue and getting us back to Atlantis in one piece? You're welcome." He ignored John's snort of derision.

Moira smiled. "Yes, that too. But I meant for everything. For keeping my, my survival a secret and supporting John like that. I can't have been easy for him to deceive his friends and you were here to support him all along."

"Well, I was only following his wishes, after all…and you were safe. That was the main thing."

"Still, I know how difficult it was for him and your support and trust meant a lot."

"I just did what any friend would do…but thanks," Rodney said.

"Sure, just talk about me like I'm not here," John groused.

Moira sighed. "Sorry, sweetie. Goodnight, Rodney."

"Don't you mean good morning? Oh…" Rodney smirked at John's expression. "Goodnight, Moira, sweetie. See you in a few hours."

"Hey! Only she gets to call me that!" John reprimanded with a scowl. "Meredith," he added with a smirk.

"Hey! Only Jeannie gets to call me that!" Rodney argued.

"I'm glad that's settled. Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Moira looked round but there was no beer to be seen.

Both men chuckled. "Goodnight, Sheppards," Rodney said.

"Goodnight, Mckay." John waited and added under his breath, "Meredith."

"I heard that!" Rodney called over his shoulder.

Moira watched him leave the pier. She took John's arm and turned to gaze upon the stars. John's arm encircled her waist, drawing her closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. I think so. I mean…well, it will take some time, but yes."

"You're okay to stay here, then? In Atlantis, I mean?"

"Yes. With you, yes."

"And our son, of course."

"A son? Are you so sure about that, colonel?"

"Absolutely, baby. Absolutely."

"And have you already picked out a name for this baby?" she teased, relaxing into his arms.

"Yes. His name will be John." John grew serious as he gazed out at the stars. "John Ronon Sheppard."

THE END


End file.
